User blog:Gloxi07/List of ways to decalcify the pineal gland
This how-to list will give you a reference point for exercises and ways to help with pineal gland decalcification. Your pineal gland, also referred to as the 3rd eye, is a small endocrine gland in the geometric center part of your brain. It is home to the ajna (brow) chakra and its energy is of psychic and spiritual phenomena. Your pineal gland produces a number of chemicals and hormones that cause happiness and serenity, euphoria, restfulness, civilized behavior, balanced emotions, and psychical phenomena just to name a few. These are natural states of being, however, due to lack of proper nutrition, environmental issues, left-brained thinking, and various chemicals; most people have developed a calcified pineal gland. List of Ways to Decalcify the Pineal Gland =List of Ways to Decalcify the Pineal Gland= This how-to list will give you a reference point for exercises and ways to help with pineal gland decalcification. Your pineal gland, also referred to as the 3rd eye, is a small endocrine gland in the geometric center part of your brain. It is home to the ajna (brow) chakra and its energy is of psychic and spiritual phenomena. Your pineal gland produces a number of chemicals and hormones that cause happiness and serenity, euphoria, restfulness, civilized behavior, balanced emotions, and psychical phenomena just to name a few. These are natural states of being, however, due to lack of proper nutrition, environmental issues, left-brained thinking, and various chemicals; most people have developed a calcified pineal gland.﻿﻿ The Creator has given humans a chance to reverse or decrease ALL “ailments” and dysfunctions. There are various supplements, food and drink, exercise, and other practices one can implement into their lifestyle to reverse pineal gland decalcification. Once you begin to consciously work with the energy of thethird eye chakra you will begin to see reality for what it is as opposed to what you have been programmed to beLIEve. The following list is in no particular order. See what resonates or feels right to you and begin there. And remember, practicing patience and being consistent is key for any spiritual and metaphysical work. List of Ways to Decalcify the Pineal Gland #Eliminate or reduce meat intake. Meats, especially heavier ones like beef and pork, are very acidic. An acidic ph balance is not conducive for a healthy, decalcified pineal gland. #Drink alkaline or distilled water. Alkaline water is electrifying and distilled water removes heavy toxins and metals out of the human body. #Avoid fluoride. Fluoride is toxic to the human system. Use non-fluoride toothpaste. Most tap water in the US is fluoridated so drink alkaline or distilled water. #Practice Sungazing. Taking in the Sun’s energy when it is orange or setting/rising is tremendously beneficial for the pineal gland and decalcification. You can do this daily for 3-5 minutes, it doesn’t take long. Your pineal is a crystal and reacts remarkably to our Sun. #Eat more greens & vegetables. The more alkaline foods you get into your system the more you are feeding the pineal gland and other crucial parts of your being. Foods that have been charged with sunlight are electrifying and pineal decalcifying! More Information: Alkaline Foods to Help Decalcify the Pineal Gland #Avoid mercury. Mercury is extremely toxic. Most vaccines and tooth fillings are mercury-based. However, nowadays, most dentist are using non-mercury based fillings. If you have mercury fillings in your teeth, a holistic dentist can remove them. #Maintain positive thoughts and actions. This may seem a little elementary or not “deep enough” but, there is great power in your state of mind. Thoughts can also be toxic. #Take Blue Green Algae and other chlorophyll rich “superfoods”. This is similar to eating more veggies but adding a more powerful punch. Other superfoods include chlorella, spirulina, sea moss, and wheatgrass. More Information: Klamath Blue Green Algae Information and Benefits (Super Brain Food) #Use herbs. Herbs like mugwort, wood betony, alfalfa, parsley, and gotu kola have wonderful healing properties. You can make a tea or grind it and sprinkle on a salad, or it can be smoked as part of a ritual. #Use the fluorescent, coiled-like light bulbs. The standard, cheap light bulbs are very inconsistent with the natural light spectrum. Your pineal gland is light-sensitive. It’s also important to sleep in complete darkness, if possible. #Place a crystal on your brow chakra daily. Meditating with a crystal is energetically beneficial for pineal decalcification. Some of the favorites are amethyst, clear quartz, sodalite, and lapis lazuli Category:Blog posts Category:Pineal gland